Moulin Rouge Five Years Later
by Doomed Dreamer
Summary: Christian's life five years after Satine's death. (has short chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
A soft tear from my eyes landed on one of the lilies' soft white pedals as I laid the bouquet of lilies on her grave. I stood up from my kneeling position beside the tombstone and took a long hard look at the grave. Lilies' were her favorite flower. It seems kind of ironic now that they are the flowers of death. Another tear fell from my eyes. I could no longer hold in my pain. I fell to my knees and began to sob over her resting-place.  
  
Five years ago today Satine left the world and me, forever. Her last words still echoed in my head, "That way I will always be with you." I miss her sugary sweet voice, her long flowing hair, the touch of her skin. She was my first love, my only love. I tried to meet other women, but I still can't get over Satine. Not that I want to get over her, I still love her even if she's not here with me physically.  
  
I stood up, brushed myself off, wiped my eyes, and slowly trotted home. I thought of Satine the whole way home, but then again; I always seem to be thinking of Satine. I took the long way home just so I wouldn't have to pass the Moulin Rouge. I haven't been able to be near that place since her death. It just brought back to many memories that I didn't want to remember.  
  
When I entered my house I collapsed on the bed, caught once again in a mad storm of tears. Satine wouldn't want me to be like this, she would want me to be happy when I thought of her, not like this. But I can't help but break down when I think of her. I got up and headed over to my typewriter, still sobbing, and began to type. My writing has suffered greatly in the last five year. I can no longer find it in myself to write happy love stories with happily ever after endings. It seems like all I can write now are sad, stories with doomed endings. However, today I will try to write a story about love, the way it was meant to be. Only, where do I begin? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
I started to type:  
  
Once upon a time there live a beautiful girl named Isabel. She was the daughter of a poor farmer and because of their lack money she often dressed in rags. However, nothing could hide her beauty on the inside and the outside. She was the most beautiful girl of the farm.  
  
There was also a nice, young lad named Robert that lived, not far away, but in a completely different world. He was the rich son of an industrialist. Robert was a dreamer, always losing himself in his own thoughts. It was because of his constant dreaming that his father sent him off to work on a nearby farm for a month. Coincidentally, he was to be working at the farm next to Isabel's father's farm.   
  
Robert got to the farm and immediately began his duties. Having not done any hard labor, or any labor for that matter, he was tired easily, and was getting lost in his dreams even more than before.  
  
  
  
I stopped and tore the paper out of my typewriter. "This isn't good writing, this is...this is...this is terrible." My eyes started to water up again. I began to crumple the paper up but then stopped myself. "I guess it isn't that bad," I stated optimistically as I reread what I wrote. "I'll keep it, for now at least, in case nothing better comes along." I laid the paper down and put a fresh piece of paper in the typewriter.  
  
I then sat in front of the typewriter, my hands in place to start typing. I waited, and waited, and waited, but no good ideas were coming to me, everything I thought of was too much like Satine and my story, of our meeting, our love, and her death. "Oh why couldn't I die instead of her, or die with her," I shouted, not caring who heard, "at least then we could be together, somewhere."  
  
I calmed myself down before I could break down again, but the piece of paper was still blank. Nothing was coming to me; I needed to find inspiration. I sighed knowing what I had to do, "I must go to where I first met Satine, I must go to the...Moulin Rouge." 


End file.
